An Ulzzang or A Prince? -KrAy-
by UniGon
Summary: Ketika Lay tak bisa memaafkan seorang Kris atas kesalahannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah insiden membuat Lay bertemu dengan Kris namun bukan Kris yang ia kenal selama ini. Siapakah Kris itu? YAOI! KrAy/Fanxing/KRISpyLays! Slight KrisHo ft. Jung Il Woo! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers terutama FANXING SHIPPER! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? Ok, kali ini aku membawakan FF yang sedikit berbeda dari FF sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenarnya FF ini aku buat 2 versi yaitu versi straight (EunJung T-ARA dan Suho EXO) tapi judulnya jadi A Singer or A Prince yang rencana akan aku publish juga dekat-dekat ini dan versi YAOI (Kris dan Lay EXO).**

**Note: Tolong anggap kalau Kris sama Lay itu asli orang Korea, ya... Aku takutnya kalau pake couple asli Korea malah gak dapet feel untuk buatnya. Mianhae *bow***

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, langsung cek this out!**

**.**

Seorang namja ber-single dimple dengan rambut coklat hazel itu masih setia berjalan di dinginnya jalanan kota Ilsan. Ketika semua orang memakai jaket tebal di suhu seperti ini, lain halnya dengan namja ini. Ia bak seorang namja yang tak bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya udara di sekitarnya.

Sesekali, Lay, namja bersingle dimple itu, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu ia takupkan ke kedua pipinya dan begitu seterusnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu suram, sama sekali tak ada raut wajah senang yang dapat terbaca di raut wajahnya. Seakan ia sedang dihadapkan dalam masalah besar yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Harus ke mana lagi aku sekarang?", gumam Lay seraya menatap nanar ke segala arah.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bar yang ada di ujung jalan. Walau dengan sedikit uang yang tersisa di dompetnya, Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar itu. Setidaknya ia bisa sekedar berteduh dan membeli sedikit camilan ditemani hangatnya teh atau hot chocolate.

Tak lama, Lay pun sampai di cafe tersebut dan tentu masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Kakinya memijak ke lantai pertama di cafe itu. Hawa hangat terasa menyentuh kulitnya bersamaan dengan rasa tenang yang ia rasakan.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya seorang yeoja dengan seragam berwarna tan, terlihat jelas jika yeoja ini adalah pegawai yang ada di sini.

"Aku datang sendiri dan aku perlu sesuatu yang hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini.", ujar Lay seraya tersenyum. Walaupun sudah berada di tempat yang hangat, uap-uap itu masih terlihat keluar seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Anda ingin pesan apa? Untuk hari ini, kami menyediakan hot cappuchino sebagai minuman spesial hari ini.", ucap sang pelayan seraya tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk ke arah foto hot cappuchino yang ia maksud.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum cappuchino. Aku pesan 1 hot chocolate dan emr... 1 potong cheese cake.", pesan Lay seraya tersenyum dan sang pelayan yang masih mencatat pesanan sederahana milik Lay.

"Mohon ditunggu 5 menit, Tuan.", ujar pelayan itu dengan senyuman manis dan Lay tentu membalas senyuman itu juga.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, segelas hot chocolate dengan aroma khasnya ditemani dengan sepotong cheese cake yang gurih pun sudah berada di atas meja. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ini semua, eoh? Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya, memperlihatkan single dimple yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Perlahan ia memegang gelas hot chocolate itu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di telapak tangannya, memberikan perasaan hangat juga tentunya. Ia pun meneguk hot chocolate itu. Hangat pun menerjang kerongkongan yang sudah mulai kering sejak tadi.

"Haruskah aku memakannya?", gumam Lay seraya menatap cheese cake itu. Ia seperti teringat hal yang benar-benar tak bisa ia lupakan dan berhubungan dengan cheese cake.

"Kau senang di sana, huh? Aku di sini sedang makan cheese cake. Tidak ingin merebutnya dariku?", gumam Lay dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan atas penjualan album kita di bar?", ajak seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"Kau tahu kalau ke bar itu selalu memakan banyak biaya. Bukannya kita janji tak akan minum minuman beralkohol kecuali softdrink? Go to the bar is not my style!", omel namja pendek berwajah angelic itu sementara namja tinggi bernama Kris itu, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya seakan bingung dengan jawaban Suho.

"Ck, ayolah, Suho. Hari ini saja. Kita sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras. Lagi pula kau kan anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan. Masak hanya membeli minuman seperti itu saja tidak bisa?", ujar namja berkulit tan yang berbaring santai di sofa seraya menonton televisi.

"Lalu hubungannya?", tanya Suho mulai kesal.

"Kau tentu bisa membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan dengan 1 kartu dari bahan plastik itu, kan?", celetuk Chanyeol yang duduk di samping namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai itu.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah ingin menghambur-hamburkan uangku hanya untuk hal seperti itu. Minum minuman beralkohol lalu kau tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu. Bagiamana jika kalian tak bisa mengendalikan diri? Kita kan bisa melakukan pesta seperti itu di dorm tanpa harus ke bar.", celoteh Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar, Suho. Sepertinya kau salah pengertian tentang bar yang kami maksud.", ujar Xiumin yang duduk di lantai tepat di samping kaki Suho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bar yang kami maksud itu, Tea and Coffee Bar yang ada di Ilsan bukan bar dengan minuman beralkohol seperti yang kau pikirkan.", jelas Luhan menahan tawa sedangkan Suho hanya cengok sendiri.

"Benarkah?", tanya Suho dan semua member mengangguk.

"Hyung sudah marah-marah duluan. Kami malah bingung kenapa hyung marah. Ternyata hyung salah pengertian tentang bar yang kami maksud, ya.", ucap Sehun polos diikuti dengan tawa kecil member lain.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kajja, hari ini biar aku yang trak..."

"Yeay! Jeongmal gomawo, Myunnie hyung.", ujar Tao diikuti sorak sorai seluruh member EXO yang lainnya.

"Aish... Kalau sudah seperti ini, kalian selalu cepat mengerti hal yang akan kukatakan.", gerutu Suho dalam hati.

"Hyung, belikan aku bubble tea yang banyak, ne...", pinta Sehun seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Suho sedangkan Suho hanya bisa mendengus ria. Ya.. setidaknya untuk hari ini mungkin ia akan bangkrut sementara karena sifat rakus para temannya itu.

* * *

Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sebuah foto berisi 2 orang namja kecil. Salah satu namja kecil tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan single dimple-nya dan sedang membawa boneka teddy bear sedangkan seorang namja kecil lainnya tengah tersenyum kecil seraya merangkul namja ber-single dimple itu. Perlahan, ia mengelus foto tersebut seakan ia merindukan masa-masa tersebut. Kris benar-benar tertegun selama melihat foto tersebut.

"Kau di mana sekarang? Apa kau sudah pindah, eoh? Mianhae, aku tak bisa lagi datang ke Changsa.", lirih Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Itu siapa, Hyung? Kau tak pernah bilang kalau punya adik kecil seperti itu.", tanya Chen yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu aku dan... cinta pertamaku.", jawab Kris dengan senyuman miris.

"Jadi namja itu cinta pertamamu? Di mana dia sekarang?", tanya Suho yang juga duduk di samping Kris.

"Ini foto terakhirku bersamanya di Changsa saat umurku baru 6 tahun. Dia ada di Changsa.", jelas Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tahu sekarang dia berada di mana, bagaimana kabarnya dan seperti apa wajahnya. Yang jelas, ia pasti tampan sama seperti dulu.", sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh di atas foto tersebut.

"Uljima, Hyung ah. Kau pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya atau tidak, bertemu pengganti yang lebih baik darinya.", ujar Chen dan Suho hanya mengangguk setuju seraya mengelus punggung Kris.

"Aku harap juga begitu...", gumam Kris seraya menghapus air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

"Chanyeol Jjang!", suara itu membuat 11 orang namja yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada asal suara tersebut.

"Gomawo...", ujar Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja yang merupakan asal suara yang berhasil membuat 11 namja itu menoleh.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada 11 namja tersebut. Mereka bukan anggota boyband terkenal dari negeri ginseng tersebut. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah 11 ulzzang terkenal dari negeri ginseng tersebut.

Tak lama, mereka berada di hadapan sebuah cafe dengan tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Tea and Coffee Bar'. Dengan cepat, Kris mendorong pintu itu dan mereka disambut oleh beberapa pegawai di sana serta tentunya tatapan pengunjung cafe tersebut terutama yeoja-yeoja yang memang mengidolakan mereka.

Mereka memilih tempat yang nyaman dengan sofa yang terletak di pojok restoran karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

"Maaf, Hyung. Sepertinya tak ada tempat lagi...", sesal Tao seraya tersenyum jahil ketika Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri ketika 10 namja lainnya telah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Lalu aku duduk di mana sekarang?", tanya Kris cengok dengan wajah tololnya.

"Kau duduk saja dengan namja itu...", celetuk Sehun seraya menunjuk seorang namja berkulit putih yang tengah menunduk lemas yang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela cafe.

"Haruskah?", tanya Kris ragu-ragu sementara 10 namja lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk antusias tanpa memikirkan bagaiaman keadaan Kris sekarang, yang penting bagi mereka adalah bukanlah mereka yang harus duduk menyendiri.

"Tak inginkah kalian sedikit mengalah padaku?", tanya Kris mulai kesal dan 10 namja lainnya langsung menggeleng dengan spontan.

"Ck, Aigoo... Baiklah!", decak Kris dengan kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat duduk namja yang duduk sendirian itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan hal memalukan ini?", pikir Kris seraya meneguk salivanya agak kasar ketika sudah sangat dengan namja itu.

"Permisi...", ucap Kris ragu-ragu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?", lanjut Kris kembali tentunya dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika namja ini marah dan langsung mengomelinya serta yang paling buruk, bagaimana jika namja ini menyiram Kris dengan secangkir hot chocolate itu?

Namja itu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. Entah mengapa, jantung Kris serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercekat seakan ada yang menghambat nafasnya dan menekan dadanya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga tak percaya dengan kenyataan di depannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kris, namja berkulit putih terlihat sangat shock dengan keberadaan namja tinggi atau Kris berada dui hadapannya sekarang. Bermimpikah namja ini? Bagaimana bisa saat ia berusaha melupakan seorang namja cinta pertamanya dan sekarang namja itu kembali lagi bahkan ada di hadapannya? Haruskah ia menangis dan memeluk sosok itu dengan erat agar ia tak pergi lagi? Tapi, namja itu sudah mengingkari janjinya, bukan? Bukankah seharusnya ia membenci namja itu?

"Yi...Yi Xing?", lirih namja tinggi di hadapannya dengan suara bergetar.

Dengan cepat, namja berkulit putih itu berlari keluar cafe setelah berhasil menabrak Kris yang masih tercengang di tempatnya. Tak lama, Kris sadar jika itu adalah namja yang selama ini ia cari. Ia berlari mengejar namja berkulit putih itu -Lay- dengan cepat sebelum terlambat.

"Yi Xing, wait!", ucap Kris ketika ia bisa menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lay.

"Let me go, Yi Fan!", seru Lay seraya memberontak.

"No, I don't want to do that. I'm not a fool guy, Yi Xing. Please, forgive me...", sesal Kris seraya menatap memohon pada Lay.

"Let me go!", teriak Lay dengan air mata yang jatuh tanpa seijin Lay, membuat Kris merasa sangat bersalah pada namja di hadapannya itu.

Lay yang berhasil lepas dari Kris, langsung berlari menjauh dari Kris. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, ia malah berlari menuju ke tengah jalan dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah motor sport melaju dengan kencang menuju ke arahnya.

"Yi Xing, awas!", teriak Kris ketika menyadari Lay ada dalam bahaya.

"AAAA!"

BRAKK!

"ANDWAE! YI XING!", teriak Kris dari pinggir jalan ketika tubuh itu terbering lemah di tengah jalan dengan luka yang menghiasi kulit putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Delete or Continue? Gimana ceritanya, Guys? Ok, sedikit membuka rahasia, di next chapter merupakan perjalanan hidup Lay ketika ia bertemu dengan Kris tapi bukan Kris yang ia kenal sejak kecil namun malah... cek about this in next chapter, okay! Last, I need your review(s), Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Apakah kalian menunggu FF ini? And.. This is it! The Next Chapter! Oh ya, gomawo untuk reviews sebelumnya, ya... *bow* ^_^. Sedikit pemberitahuan buat readers, aku sebenarnya line 01 jadi aku sedikit ngerasa aneh klo dipanggil author (belom pantes) jadi panggilnya chingu, dongsaeng atau yang kayak2 gitu aja ya. Tapi terserah readers aja sich... Heheh XD **

**Attention: NO FEEL!**

**Note: Oh ya, sekali lagi, Tolong anggap kalau Kris sama Lay itu asli orang Korea, ya... Aku takutnya kalau pake couple asli Korea malah gak dapet feel untuk buatnya. Mianhae *bow***

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, langsung cek this out!**

**.**

**.**

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bersamanya! Lepaskan aku!", berontak seorang namja dengan pakaian khas kerajaan pada beberapa yeoja dan satu namja paruh baya yang terus menghadangnya mendekati seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di dalam pafiliun.

"Yang Mulia... Hamba mohon jangan seperti ini terus! Pangeran pasti akan sembuh. Biarkan tabib menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu.", ucap namja paruh baya seraya memegangi lengan namja dengan pakaian khas kerajaan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku berada di sampingnya! Memangnya dia kenapa hingga aku tak bisa ke sana, huh?! KENAPA?!", berontak namja itu semakin keras bahkan hingga semua orang di sekitarnya mulai tak mampu meredakan emosi namja itu.

"Yi Fan ah!", seru seorang namja dengan pakaian kerajaan berwarna merah seraya berjalan mendekati namja berbaju kerajaan yang tengah memberontak itu –sebut saja Yi Fan-.

"Il Woo hyung...", lirih Yi Fan.

"Kau...kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini, huh? Apa kau tak percaya dengan tabib di sini?", tanya Il Woo seraya menatap tajam ke arah Yi Fan.

Il Woo memang tidak marah namun hanya berusaha tegas pada seorang Yi Fan yang tak lama akan mewarisi tahta ayahnya yang notabene adalah seorang raja di kerajaan Joseon. Lama Yi Fan tak berbicara apapun untuk memberi jawaban pada kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab, huh?! Sudah kukatakan, atur emosimu! Tak selamanya segala yang kau inginkan bisa berjalan lancar jika kau hadapai dengan emosi!", tegas Il Woo membuat Yi Fan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Tak lama, seorang tabib keluar dari pafiliun di mana seorang namja yang tadi terbaring lemah itu berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tabib Choi?", tanya namja paruh baya yang tadi berusaha menenangkan Yi Fan.

Tabib itu menunduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yi Fan mulai takut jika hal yang ia selama ini ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Pangeran Yi Fan dan Pangeran Il Woo. Hamba tak berhasil menolong Pangeran Joon Myeon. Hamba pantas mendapat hukuman.", sesal Tabib Choi.

Pernyataan tadi membuat Il Woo benar-benar tercengang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara itu, Yi Fan tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Cukup... cukup sampai di sini permainan yang tidak lucu ini.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Iya, kan! Jawab aku!", bentak Yi Fan pada sang tabib.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia...", sesal tabib Choi tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Yi Fan berlari ke dalam pafiliun tempat Pangeran Joon Myeon berada. Tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai itu terbujur kaku dengan kulit memucat. Keluarga Pangeran Joon Myeon terus menangisi kepergian Pangeran Joon Myeon yang notabene adalah kekasih Yi Fan.

"Joon Myeon ah..", lirih Yi Fan seraya berjalan lunglai mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yang sangat dingin itu. Ia menyesal, bahkan sangat menyesal karena tak sempat menemaninya bahkan hingga saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Joon Myeon. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Tak sepantasnya kau menjadi milikku, Joon Myeon. Maaf..", lirih Yi Fan dengan tangisan semakin menjadi seraya menggenggam erat tangan Joon Myeon yang sangat dingin bak es.

* * *

Seorang namja terlihat tengah tertidur dengan tubuh yang duduk namun kepalanya bertumpu di pinggir tempat tidur berukur 1x2 meter dengan nuansa putih dan bau khas obat-obatan yang menghiasi tempat tersebut. Namja itu masih dengan setia menunggu seseorang yang terbaring di kasur tersebut untuk kembali sadar.

"Kris hyung...", ucap Baekhyun pelan-pelan, takut jika Kris akan marah padanya ataupun akan mengganggu namja yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur itu.

"Huh?", Yi Fan terbangun dan menatap Baekhyun namun agak buram hingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang. Hyung tak ingin makan siang dahulu? Biar kami yang menjaga Yi Xing eh... ralat, Lay hyung..", tawar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah aniyo... Aku masih ingin di sini.", jawab Kris seraya tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit melirik namja yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu.

"Tak ada perubahan?", tanya Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi ini cinta pertama yang hyung ceritakan pada kami?", tanya Chen memastikan.

"Iya. Ini dia. Aku selalu berharap ingin bertemu dengannya dan sekarang bahkan setelah aku bertemunya, aku tetap menyakitinya bahkan hampir mencelakakannya.", sesal Kris seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Lay ... Dia pasti akan segera sadar. Pasti...", ujar Suho memberi semangat pada Kris seraya mengelus punggung Kris.

"Ne, Suho.. Gomawo...", ucap Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

* * *

**Lay POV...**

Suara-suara gaduh sedikit mengusikku hingga perlahan aku membuka mataku. Di sini agak gelap walau memang masih ada sinar-sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah atap jerami. Tunggu sebentar... Atap jerami?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku walaupun aku masih berbaring di ruangan itu. Tempat ini sangat-sangat asing. Tempat ini terlalu sederhana jika ini memang masih ada di Seoul. Jika dilihat lagi, ini seperti bangunan-bangunan jaman dahulu.

Perlahan, aku mendudukkan diriku. Aku baru sadar jika aku berbaring di tumpukkan-tumpukkan jerami kering. Rasa pening dan mata berkunang menyerangku hingga membuatku harus sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku dan ternyata ruangan ini penuh dengan jerami-jerami kering.

"Di mana aku?", gumamku bingung.

Aku berusaha mengingat hal yang terjadi padaku terakhir kali aku membuka mataku. Bukankah terakhir kali aku... aku berada di jalanan kota Seoul dan yang aku ingat hem... bukankah sebuah mobil hitam menghantam tubuhku? Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?", gumamku bingung.

"Apa mungkin seseorang membuangku ke sini?", gumamku lagi.

Tak lama, suara decit pintu yang terbuka mulai terdengar dan sontak membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang namja paruh baya baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini. Tapi... kenapa ia terlihat asing? Maksudnya pakaiannya sedikit berbeda dengan orang-orang kota Seoul.

"Hey! Kau siapa?! Kau pencuri, ya?!", ujar namja paruh baya itu sontak membuatku kaget tak ketulungan.

"Bu...bukan, Ahjussi. Aku bukan pencuri... Aku.. Aku..."

"Kau! Sudah mencuri masih juga tak mengaku?!", bentak namja paruh baya itu seraya memukuli dengan sapu.

"Akh! Aku bersumpah aku bukan pencuri, Ahjussi! Bagaimana caranya aku harus meyakinkanmu, huh? Akh!", ujarku diikuti erangan-erangan kesakitan ketika namja paruh baya ini terus memukuliku dengan sapunya.

Aku perlahan berjalan mundur dan... aku merasakan mataku serasa dihujam oleh teriknya matahari. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. Namun, tak lama aku sangat kaget dan bingung dengan keadaan di luar sini.

Di sini, orang-orang memakai pakaian khas jaman kerajaan Joseon. Terlihat orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan jual beli. Sebenarnya di mana ini?

"Kau! Kau mau kabur, huh?", seru namja paruh baya itu dan tentunya kembali dengan pukulan sapu yang menghantam tubuhku.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tua berpakaian kerajaan seperti kepolisian dan prajurit Joseon jaman dahulu dengan nada dan mimik wajah dinginnya. Kenapa aku justru seperti tertelan dalam sebuah novel kehidupan jaman dinasti Joseon?

"Dia! Dia berusaha mencuri jerami dan tidak mau mengaku!", ujar namja paruh baya itu seraya menunjukkan sekaligus menuduhku sebagai pencuri.

"Bu...bukan. Sungguh, aku bukan pencuri...", belaku yang mulai panik.

"Bawa dia ke penjara kerajaan! Apa kau tak tahu kalau di sini jerami sangat diperlukan, huh? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya saja mencuri jerami?", bentak namja dihadapanku ini.

Tak perlu waktu lama bahkan mungkin hanya berselang 10 detik, 2 orang prajurit menahanku dan entah akan membawaku ke mana. Aku terus memberontak dan berusaha menjelaskan yang terjadi tapi sepertinya nihil, mereka tetap tak mempercayaiku. Mereka tetap menyeretku pergi menjauh entah ke mana.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak pernah berusaha mencuri apapun! Kalian salah sangka!", berontak seraya terus berusaha lepas dari prajurit-prajurit 'tuli' ini. Sayangnya, mereka terlalu kuat untuk kulawan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam, huh?", bentak salah satu prajurit entah dia prajurti yang sebenarnya atau prajurit gadungan.

"Sudah kukatakan, lepaskan aku! Biarkan jelaskan akh!", aku mengerang kesakitan setelah merasakan benda tumpul menghantam kepalaku agak keras.

Mataku perlahan berkunang, kepalaku pusing dan badanku sangat lemas. Tak lama, semua rasanya gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa setelah itu. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu padaku.

* * *

**Author POV...**

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat gelap dan pengap, hanya dua buah obor yang menjadi penerangan di sana. Jerami-jerami yang berserakan menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Serentetan jeruji besi pun dibuat menjadi sebuah penghalang sekaligus pintu agar siapapun yang ada di dalamnya tak bisa keluar masuk sembarangan. Terlihat 2 orang namja dengan pakaian kepolisian khas kerajaan tengah menjaga ruangan tersebut.

"Dia belum sadar juga?", tanya seorang dan 2 orang namja yang berjaga di depan ruangan berjeruji besi tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin belum. Mungkin hantaman tongkat tadi terlalu keras hingga membuatnya tetap tak sadarkan diri.", jawab namja lainnya dengan mudahnya.

Seorang namja dengan pakaian keluarga kerajaan berwarna biru memasuki lorong-lorong penjara bawah tanah kerajaan tersebut diikuti oleh beberapa dayang dan seorang namja paruh baya. Sontak, 2 orang namja yang tengah menjaga penjara tersebut terburu-buru memberi hormat pada namja yang sudah pasti merupakan keluarga kerajaan tersebut.

"Buka pintunya...", suruh namja itu dengan wajah datar dan nadaa dingin.

"Baik, Yang Mulia...", ucap kedua prajurit tersebut.

Tak lama, pintu penjara tersebut terbuka dan namja berpakaian keluarga kerajaan tersebut bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang namja yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang dirantai ke tembok. Terlihat di bagian pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan kakinya serta beberapa bagian wajahnya sedikit memar.

"Kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri juga? Sudah berapa jam dia tetap seperti ini?", tanya namja berpakian kerajaan itu –Yi Fan- seraya menunjuk ke arah namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu –Lay-.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap tak sadarkan diri padahal, kami harus mengintrogasinya, Yang Mulia.", jelas salah satu prajurit yang berjaga di penjara tersebut.

"Jika terbukti dia bersalah, apa yang akan terjadi?", tanya Yi Fan.

"Ada kemungkinan jika ia dihukum gantung atau cambuk, Yang Mulia."

"Er...", suara itu, membuat Yi Fan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lay yang mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Lay menggeliat sedikit tak nyaman dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Semuanya terlihat buram hingga Lay perlu waktu untuk sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit namun, ia sadar jika rantai yang terpasang di tangannya itu membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mencuri apapun! Aku berani sumpah, aku tak mencuri apapun! Biarkan aku kembali ke Seoul!", berontak Lay ketika menyadari bahwa ia terjebak di penjara dengan kaki dan tangan yang di rantai.

"Seberapa kuat kau mencoba untuk pergi dari sini, kau tetap akan kembali masuk ke sini.", ujar Yi Fan yang menatap dingin pada Lay.

Mata Lay terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang namja yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan Kris yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Siapa dia? Atau lebih tepatnya, di mana dia? Kenapa Kris yang ia kenal berpakaian seperti ini?

"Yi.. Yi Fan?", ucap Lay gelagapan dan tak percaya.

"Lancang kau memanggil nama Yang Mulia seperti itu!", ujar prajurit yang berjaga di depan penjara.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kau dari daerah mana?", tanya Yi Fan dengan dinginnya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A...Aku dari Changsa, mencoba untuk mencari seseorang di Seoul.", Ok, Lay! Kau mulai terhipnotis dengan seorang Yi Fan yang ada di hadapanmu hingga kau gelagapan seperti itu! Ingat, kau tidak boleh mati di sini!

"Tunggu sebentar... Apa kau bilang? Changsa? Seoul? Tempat apa itu, huh?", tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Di mana aku sekarang, huh? Lepaskan aku!", Lay kembali memberontak, mencoba untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat aneh ini.

"Kau ada di penjara bawah tanah kerajaan Joseon.", jelas Yi Fan membuat Lay kaget dan tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yi Fan.

"Jangan bercanda! Lalu kau bilang aku masuk ke mesin waktu dan sekarang aku terjebak di masa dinasti Joseon, begitu? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mati?", ujar Lay yang masih tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yi Fan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Kau bilang jika kau dari Changsa, tempat antah berantah yang entah di mana itu. Lalu sekarang kau bilang kau masuk ke mesin waktu? Apa kau gila?", Lay, kau berhasil membuat seorang pangeran Joseon kesal sekarang.

"Aku tinggal di Changsa dan pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Aku tinggal di jaman modern di tahun 2014. Lalu sekarang aku di mana, huh? Jaman apa sekarang?", kesal Lay seraya menatap Yi Fan dengan kesal dan gusar.

"Tahun 2014? Maksudmu kau datang dari masa depan, begitu?", tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Jadi aku benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu?", lirih Lay.

"Bawa dia ke tempat eksekusi!", titah seorang namja paruh baya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua kepolisian di sana.

"Baik, Tuan.", ujar kedua prajurit itu lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Lay.

Kedua prajurit itu membuka kunci rantai yang membuat Lay tidak bisa berkutik. Yi Fan hanya bisa berdiri termenung melihat Lay yang sebentar lagi akan digiring menuju ke tempat eksekusi. Ada secuil keinginan untuk membantu Lay agar tidak harus diekseskusi tapi atas alasan apa? Lucu kalau misalnya ia membantu pencuri tanpa alasan, bukan?

"Shireo! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan pencuri! Aku tidak bisa mati begitu saja di sini! Jangan bawa aku ke sana! Lepaskan!", berontak Lay sekuat tenaga agar mereka tak membawanya ke tempat eksekusi namun apa daya, Lay terlalu lemah untuk melawan prajurit itu.

"Kenapa dia harus dieksekusi? Bukankah dia belum diintrogasi?", tanya Yi Fan setelah Lay benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kami sudah mengintrogasi Tuan Park, pemilik gudang jerami tersebut. Dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang telah ia berikan, kami yakin bisa mengeksekusi namja itu tanpa harus mengintrogasi ulang.", jelas ketua kepolisian tersebut.

_"Jadi seperti ini cara kerja kepolisian di sini?"_, gumam Yi Fan dalam hati.

"Tapi.. bukankah itu tidak adil? Bisa saja Tuan Park ada dendam yang terpendam hingga ia memfitnah namja itu, kan?", tanya Yi Fan lagi.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, berdasarkan kasus sejak dahulu, pihak klan Park sangat jarang berurusan dengan kepolisian apalagi dalam hal pencemaran nama baik.", jelasnya.

_"Memangnya masih akan tetap sama? Memangnya jaman tidak berubah?"_, gumam Kris dalam hati lagi.

"Hamba permisi, Yang Mulia...", ijin ketua kepolisian tersebut lalu meninggalkan penjara tersebut hingga hanya menyisakan Yi Fan dan dayang-dayangnya.

* * *

"Akh!", suara erangan itu terus keluar dari mulut Lay.

Luka-luka hasil cambukkan itu, terukir jelas di tubuh Lay. Pakaian Lay sudah jauh dari kata rapi, banyak terdapat bekas sobekan karena cambuk juga di sana. Darah mengucur deras dari setiap luka yang terukir di tubuh Lay.

"Kau tetap akan bungkam seperti ini atau kau akan mengaku, huh?", bentak petugas eksekusi tersebut seraya terus mencambuki tubuh Lay.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, aku bukan pencuri...", lirih Lay seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

Petugas itu terus mencambuki tubuh Lay, seakan tak peduli darah yang mengalir deras dari setiap yang luka menganga di tubuhnya. Lay terus mengerang kesakitan hingga tempat tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh suara erangannya saja.

"Tunggu!", suara teriakan itu membuat petugas eksekusi itu berhenti mencambuki tubuh Lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hah... Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga dan bisa dipublish. Bagaimana ceritanya? Gak nyambung n gak ada feel gitu, ya? Gak tau arahnya ke mana gitu, ya? HUE... T_T. Last, I NEED YOUR REVIEW(S), GUYS! SEE U NEXT CHAPTER! (^_^)**


End file.
